


Persona Ficlets

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [177]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Different ratings and warnings and tags per chapter, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Omorashi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Urophagia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A series of short fics for Persona, whether written for myself or for others. Tags added as they become relevant, warnings vary per chapter so check the author note to see if those warnings apply.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kawakami Sadayo, Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kawakami Sadayo/Reader, Niijima Sae/Reader/Niijima Makoto, Okumura Haru/Sugimura, Sakura Futaba/Reader
Series: Commissions [177]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Joker x Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter starts us off with some non-con

Makoto can hardly believe what is happening, and is completely powerless to stop it. One second, everything is fine, she has nothing to worry about, and the next, he has turned on her completely, so that he can take what he wants from her. She has no chance to react and no chance to fight him off, before he has her bent over, tearing her clothes from her body so that he can make her his own.

She does not want to want this, and at first, she feels nothing but rage and disgust as he digs his fingers into her hips, not saying anything, but his deep, lustful breathing says enough. At first, she tries to struggle and tries to tell him to stop, to leave her alone, but it does not take long to start to break. Just because she did not want it like this does not mean she never wanted him, and that is the problem that presents itself as he rubs the tip of his cock against her, ready to take her at last.

She wants to fight him off, wants to keep telling him no, but the part of her that wanted him before now keeps crying out inside of her, only wanting more from him, and that is what makes it so hard to resist, even though she knows that she should, and that she should hate every second of this. But, love it or hate it, there is nothing that she can do to stop it.

He is not gentle as he pushes into her, his frustration showing through, as if he has been waiting far too long for this, as if she would not have done this if he had only asked. Instead, he is taking it by force, and she cries out, his cock nearly too much for her to handle all at once. He makes her take it, though, and Makoto can only whimper and cry as he roughly thrusts into her, claiming her virginity and fucking her so hard that she sees stars, that she can think of nothing else but his cock, pushing in and out of her tight pussy.

Her voice soon grows weak as she is made to cry out again and again, while he rhythmically grunts in time with each of his forceful thrusts. Even through the pain, and even through her terror and confusion, that part of Makoto that wanted him still tries to make itself known, as pleasure begins to seep into her mixture of emotions, only serving to make it that much more confusing for her. It becomes harder and harder to resist that pleasure, the more he fucks her, until she is crying out for him, rather than crying out in pain, slowly breaking down for him, until she can’t resist him at all.

And all the while, he handles her as roughly as he pleases, right up until the end, when he jerks his hips into her as he comes, filling with without bothering to pull out.


	2. Makoto Prostitution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up the previous prompt, pregnancy and prostitution

Once he has broken her completely, Makoto does whatever he wants. It takes some time to truly break her will, but as she finds herself giving into him more and more, she finds it harder to fight off what he wants to do to her, and even what he has others do to her. By the time she is completely broken, her will and spirit gone for good, there is nothing that he can’t get her to do for him, leaving her a shell of her former self, only concerned with making him happy so that he can reward her with his cock.

At some point, not long after that first time, she finds out that she is pregnant, and that definitely helps him in making her rely on him entirely. She has nowhere else to go, nothing else to do with her life, and she is pregnant with his child, and of course he will take responsibility, if only she will stay at his side from here on out, doing anything that he asks of her.

When they need money, when she is too broken to say no, she allows herself to be handed over to Kaneshiro, who promises to use her to make good money for her new family life, but not before testing her out a bit first. She rides his lap while he sits back, relaxing and groaning for her, promising her that if she fucks everyone like this, then she will be raking it in in no time at all.

So that is exactly what she sets to doing. With this man, having much more experience in these matters, serving as her pimp, she sucks and fucks her way through countless men, bringing in money because…because…all too quickly, she forgets her purpose, only knowing that she has to keep doing this. Every now and then, she will remember that it is supposed to be for the baby and the baby’s father, because it becomes hard to forget that she is pregnant, the bigger she gets.

But she never stops trying to bring in the customers and bring in the money, and eventually, there is a premium charged so that those who want to fuck a pregnant girl with a bulging stomach can have their chance, but only for the right price. She gets bigger every day, it feels like, but this can’t last forever, and she already finds herself wanting to get knocked up all over again, just to be able to keep doing this, to keep getting fucked while she’s pregnant, by men who love her swollen stomach, who would pay any price for it.

And she has a feeling that she will be able to do just that, that he will knock her up again if she only asks him. She is unrecognizable now, broken beyond belief, and so eager to continue down this path that he set her on when he finally snapped and took everything that he wanted from her.


	3. Futaba x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> piss drinking

Futaba does not mind having you around just as long as you do not do anything to distract her. As long as you just sit quietly with her, you can spend as much time with her as you want to, and since all you really care about is getting to be close to her anyway, you do not mind being quiet while she plays her games, having her fun while you serve as an audience. This goes on for hours, and you find yourself entertained enough just watching her.

But as more time passes, you start to notice a change in her behavior, some obvious discomfort that causes her to mess up a few times. Nothing that she can’t easily recover from, but you can tell that she is frustrated by it. She becomes a lot more stiff and a lot less comfortable as time continues to pass, making it very obvious what the problem is. As you watch her squirm, you can’t help but take quite an interest in her predicament, biting the inside of your cheek to keep from commenting on it.

And still Futaba tries to ignore it, even when it gets to a point that she can’t sit still at all, bouncing constantly, jostling you so much that you would not be able to help noticing it, even if she were trying to hide it from you. Finally, unable to take it anymore, you speak up.

“If you need to pee and don’t want to stop playing, I can help you,” you say, deciding to just go all in.

“Just what do you mean by that?” she asks, without even looking at you. Even so, you can tell that she is flustered that she has been caught.

“Just use me,” you say, trying to sound casual. Even as you speak, you get up to kneel in front of her. “Just use my mouth, and that way you don’t have to get up.”

“You weirdo,” she mumbles, blushing and not able to look you in the eye. But she does not stop you as you pull her shorts and panties down, and she spreads her legs for you, scooting a bit off the couch so that you can kneel between them. With your mouth open, you lean up against her, and give a wave of your hand to let her know that you are ready.

And, without hesitating for a moment, she lets go. Despite her flustered state, despite her reservations, she holds nothing back as she pisses into your mouth, letting you eagerly drink it down. You moan a bit as you swallow what you can, though some spills over, dribbling down your chin. You do not mind the mess that you make, more than willing to clean it up when it is done, just glad that she was willing to let you do this.

And you are amazed at just how much she was holding back, especially at her small size. You wonder just how she managed this, wondering if she would have made it at all, even if she had gotten up. She definitely needed your help, and you were very glad to be able to give it.


	4. Sugimura x Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> non-con

It is hard to think about anything, let alone to keep her spirits high and to stay positive, with Sugimura next to her, talking constantly, about who knows what at this point. She has done what she can to tune him out, and it has worked to some degree, but even so, it is a nearly constant buzzing that makes it impossible for her to keep her spirits up. He just has that air about him, always capable of bringing her down and keeping her down.

And it does not help that he seems incapable of keeping his hands to himself while he talks to her, something else that Haru is having a hard time ignoring. With his hands roaming her body, squeezing and groping at her legs, her stomach, her chest, it is all she can do to keep her calm right now, all she can do to try and pretend that this is not happening.

He settles with one hand over one of her breasts and the other on her inner thigh, squeezing at both as he says, “You can’t just keep ignoring me, that’s really rude of you.” He keeps going after that, but she tunes him out again, staring at the window, pretending that she does not feel the persistent squeeze of his hands.

But the lack of reaction eggs him on just as much as if she had begged him to stop, proving that there is little she can actually do in this situation. His hands are both under skirt now, forcing her legs apart and grabbing at her tights, pulling until they rip right in the middle, giving him the access he needs to show her the consequence for ignoring him.

With her tights out of the way, it is easy for him to stroke her with his fingers, and she can’t help squirming under his touch, even though she is trying to stay still. He laughs to himself, noting this, and works to push two of his fingers inside of her, causing her to yelp. Now that Sugimura has her attention, now that he has what he is after, he doesn’t slow down, fucking her with his fingers, harder and faster until she is biting her lip to hold back her pained whimpers, struggling under his touch, but struggling more against herself.

She isn’t just stifling her pained sounds, but the moans that threaten to spill out as well. Whether she is resisting him or giving in, it will satisfy him all the same, but even ignoring him has done nothing to stop him. Still, she knows that she has to swallow her reactions, to stare off to the side, trembling and writhing while he teases and berates her. Even now, she tunes out his words, tunes out everything that she can, as her body slowly gives into his rough touch.

In the end, the only thing that she can do is muffle her last moan, not wanting to give him that satisfaction.


	5. Sae x Reader x Makoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double blowjob doubleprompt

When the two of them start competing for your attention, you are not sure what to do about it. After all, the Niijima sisters are both unbearably gorgeous, not to mention as brilliant as can be, and ordinarily, they are so composed, and at any time, you would consider them both to be out of your league. But when the three of you are together, it becomes apparent that, for whatever reason, they are both interested, and they both intend to compete for your attention.

Things start out rather tame, with the two of them simply bickering a bit more than usual, or trying to show off when they are with you, but things escalate over time. No matter what, you are not able to make any sort of decision where they are concerned, finding it impossible to choose one over the other. Though you know that you are probably being selfish about it, you would rather not change things, and would rather not have to choose one and miss out on having the other around.

Sae or Makoto, Makoto or Sae- the choice is impossible, and you are not able to give either one of them hope that they might be surpassing the other. Instead, you continue to let them both squabble over you, competing in whatever way they may want to, letting things escalate more and more, until finally, things take off to a point that you are not able to ignore anymore.

Namely, they both gang up on you so that they can have their way wit you, both of them at once, demanding that you tell them, at the end, which one is superior. In the past, they have not been so direct about the competition, and in the past, they have not been so forward, but now, you find yourself helpless before the two of them as they pin you down and undo your pants. As surprised as you may be by all of this, that is not enough to stop you from getting excited by this, and they can both clearly see how hard you are.

So they waste no time in getting to what they have set out to do, which turns out to be both of them blowing you at once. Sae wraps her lips around the base of your cock while Makoto begins diligently sucking on the tip, both of them trying to maintain eye contact with you while they do it. You have no idea where to look in a situation like this, so you simply let your head fall back as you moan for them, finding it impossible to maintain your self-control when you have not one, but two gorgeous girls sucking you off right now. All you can do is give into them and the rush of sensations that threaten to overtake you right from the start, but even so, you already know that it is going to be impossible to choose a favorite, even from this.


	6. Sae x Reader x Makoto 2

Between the two of them, you are left completely dazed and out of your mind with pleasure. Both are using their mouths to overpower you completely, both so determined to prove their worth over the other that it only makes things that much more maddening. Putting their all into it, competing all to see who you will want after this, their jealousy fueling them, it only makes sense that this is almost too much for you to handle, and more than enough to make you moan and cry out, so pathetic and needy that you are completely incoherent.

And yet they are both just as determined as ever, the state that you are in now only encouraging them to keep going. Neither of them know who you are moaning for, but really, you are moaning for both of them. Makoto or Sae, Sae or Makoto, the decision has never been easy, and it is not getting any easier with this. If anything, this has only made you even more sure that you would never be able to choose between the two of them, that you are always going to want both of them.

As Makoto moves down, Sae moves up to take her place, sucking on the tip of your cock as Makoto runs her tongue along the base, moaning softly. You look down at them then, and find this to be a mistake, the needy looks in their eyes nearly pushing you over the edge right then and there. Both of them are looking right at you, no longer paying any mind to each other, their competition secondary to their desire to make you feel good.

And, of course, they are doing an excellent job at that, your moans growing loud and unrestrained as you lose yourself in it. It will not be long for you now, and if you are asked, at the end, to make a decision, you are starting to understand what your decision is going to be. You are not sure how they are going to take it, but as you feel yourself finally losing control, you know that there is nothing else for it.

Just as you come, they both pull back, just enough so that they are both covered, your seed spilling and spurting on both of their faces, your groans low and uncontrolled. Neither move out of the way, eager to be covered in it, and that only helps reaffirm what you have already decided about the two sisters. In the end, there is no way that you could ever choose one over the other. Things have worked out just fine the way that they are so far, so what is the point in changing anything?

Competitive as they may be about it, you think that things might be best for all of you if you just choose both of them.


	7. Kawakami x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thigh fucks

Sadayo is tired after a long day of work, but that does not mean that she is ready to go straight to bed without doing anything with you. No matter how tired she may be, she is always eager to make time for you, even if she is so exhausted by the time that she stumbles in the door that all she really wants to do is collapse right on top of the bed, without even bothering to change out of her uniform.

Of course, that is no problem for you, and if she would rather just lay there, then you can make that work. Her skirt is so short in this maid uniform that you just have to climb on top of her, hesitating only so that you can ask here, “This is alright, isn’t it?”

“Sure, go right ahead,” she mumbles, waving her hand. “If that’s what you want, it’s fine by me, just let me lay here for a minute.”

You would feel bad about it if not for the fact that this is far from the first time this has happened, and every time, she has been more than willing to let you use her thighs to get off, while she just lays there and relaxes. When she feels your cock pressed between her thighs, she draws them closed, making it a snug fit, and the warmth of her skin is enough to leave you moaning already. It feels so good that you can’t help yourself, immediately losing yourself in the moment, your cock nestled between Sadayo’s thighs.

In no time at all, you let lose, thrusting between them, creating the friction that you need to satisfy your desires for now. She sighs in contentment, burying her face against the pillow as she relaxes beneath you, content to let you use her body just as much as you need to tonight. And you are tense right now, so needy that you can hardly stand it, and you jerk your hips, fucking her thighs and letting the pleasure wash over you, holding nothing back in the moment.

Your moans grow loud and unrestrained, until finally, you are right there on the edge, and still she is peaceful and relaxed beneath you, finally getting the rest that she deserves even while she lets you use her body for your satisfaction. Everything is perfect, and you come suddenly, crying out to the woman that you love, before going limp on top of her, finally able to join her in her relaxation.

But Sadayo nudges you off of her and says, “Don’t think you can just go to sleep on top of me without cleaning up after yourself. And while you’re at it, I think I’d like to take a bath before going to bed. Do you mind getting that ready for me?”

In your book, that counts as fair payment, and you are quick to get to it.


	8. Joker x Haru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> semi-public and nudity

As Haru lets him bend her over, she is not quite sure what to think about how things have suddenly progressed and escalated. He is eager, now that he has her alone up here on the roof, and he makes himself very hard to resist, until she finds herself giving herself into him, letting him do whatever he wants to get things started. It is hard to know how to feel about this, when they have never done anything like this before, but she can feel her own excitement building as he plans to take what he wants from her.

This is all too much, too soon, and yet, she just goes right along with it. He starts to strip her down, taking her uniform off of her bit by bit, and she still lets him do this, all the way up until she is left completely naked. There is a part of her that wants to protest this, and the risk involved in being this exposed, but instead, she moans as he prods her with the tip of his cock. Haru can feel his hands on her hips, holding her as he pulls her back onto him, and she lets out a sharp moan as he begins to fill her.

He is only gentle with her at first, just making sure that she can take him, but once he knows that she can handle it, he holds absolutely nothing back. Jerking his hips forward, he begins roughly fucking her on the roof, making her cry out for him. Pulling her back further on his cock, Haru is rendered helpless and incoherent, moaning as he fucks her. Like this, there is no way for her to hide how much she actually likes it, how even the risk of it all is just another thrill for her. Everything about this is just what she wants, just perfect for her, and she is glad to be able to give herself over to him, as he roughly pounds into her, fucking her harder and faster with each thrust.

His groans are low and possessive, sending fresh waves of excitement through her, until she is trembling on the edge, unable to hold back as she gives into her orgasm. Even then, he does not slow down, fucking her all the way through it, prolonging her orgasm as he continues to give it to her as hard as he can. It is only when she is slumped forward, just barely supported by his arms around her, that he finally comes as well, not holding anything back as he fills her. Haru is left limp and dazed, and he helps her to the ground, where she can rest for a moment, until she is steady enough to move on her own again.

Except he leaves right then and there, disappearing so quickly that she can’t do anything to stop him, and she realizes then that he did not leave empty handed. Haru is still naked, and he has slipped away with her uniform.


	9. Joker x Kawakami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin a student

“What about this one?” Sadayo asks, trying on yet another swimsuit. She is not sure why she has quite so many with her, not sure what she expects to happen, but her student certainly seems to appreciate the fact that she has so many to show off for him. The fact that she is so involved with Ren is definitely a big risk, one that could cost her her job, and letting him get so close to her on a school trip is even worse, but somehow, she just can’t bring herself to stay away from him, even right now.

“That one looks good on you too,” he says, “but I don’t know what the point of you trying all these on is. You just make me want to take them off of you, you know?”

“Damn it, how am I supposed to resist something like that?” she whines, acting as if she ever had any intention of keeping her hands off of him during this trip. She already knew that something like this would happen, and before she knows it, she is on her back while Ren unties the strings so that he can easily remove her bikini bottoms, putting a hand between her legs to feel how wet she is.

“You got a little excited modeling, huh?” he asks, and she flusters a bit, but has no comeback for that. All she wants is to let him finish taking care of things, since he has gotten her so riled up already. Fortunately for her, he does not take long in getting her ready, wasting no time in gently fingering her to get her that much more riled up, and it would not take long either way, not with how excited she already is for him.

Soon enough, he is right on top of her, her legs spread around him as he pushes into her, pushing a hand up her bikini top so that he can grope at one of her breasts at the same time. Beneath him, Sadayo is able to relax and let him take care of everything, and at times like this, it is really hard to remember that he is one of her students, that he is so much younger than her. He is just so perfectly reliable, and so damn good in bed, and as he thrusts into her, she finds it so hard to keep her voice down, wanting so badly to moan out for him.

But she maintains her self-control, knowing how bad it would be if anyone happened to catch onto the fact that she is getting fucked in here, even if they didn’t know it was one of her students doing it. She keeps her voice down, swallowing her moans as Ren fucks her hard, giving her everything that she needs, and proving that he was absolutely right about this.

There really is no point in here trying on so many swimsuits, when he is just going to take them back off her as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
